<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Up The Slack by ohgodmyeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020963">Picking Up The Slack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes'>ohgodmyeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anal Sex, Biting, Cheating, F/M, Failed Marriage, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humour?, Middle-Aged Anakin Skywalker, No Context Whatsoever, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, reader is a brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horny, middle-aged, sexually neglected Anakin Skywalker likes to get pegged, and so you go ahead and peg him. Afterwards, you sit in his dreary garage on an old sofa while he eats you out, smokes cigarettes, and laments his failing marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking Up The Slack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your wife did <i>not</i> used to do this for you, Anakin.”</p><p>“Yes she fucking did— you want me to prove it to you?”</p><p>“God! No!”</p><p>You were standing behind Anakin, who was bent over the arm of a couch he kept at the back of his cramped, smoke-filled garage. You were both naked, except for his fake arm, and the large, purple strap-on cock you happened to be wearing around your own waist. There was a bottle of lube in your hand, but you hadn’t applied it to the dildo; not just yet.</p><p>“Then fuck me,” he demanded. “I fuck you all the goddamn time, don’t I?”</p><p>“...Yeah,” you admitted. “Yeah, you do.”</p><p>
  <i>”So?”</i>
</p><p>“So nothing, I guess. I’m already wearing the fucking thing, aren’t I?”</p><p>“You sure are.”</p><p>“Fuck you’re weird,” you told him, and you moved to lube up the toy strapped to your crotch. You teased his hole with your newly-slicked finger after setting down the bottle, which made him groan and push his ass backwards. “I guess you’re ready then, huh?” you asked, and you started to ease the rubber length into him. His ass was smooth, taut, and pale; much like the rest of his body, save for all his gnarly scars. He might have been as old as dirt, but you’d never have known that to look at him from this angle.</p><p>As you pushed your way into him inch-by-inch, he made all kinds of noises: He grunted and moaned; you’d figured he’d do that... but, he also whined and whimpered. You loved hearing those sorts of sounds come from somebody who was big and strong like him; not to mention how nice it was to know that it was <i>you</i> making him mewl like a sad little kitten, as opposed to his wife or anyone else.</p><p>Once you were buried to the hilt, you stood still for a moment. You put your hands on his hips, and took in the view— his back was lithe and tight, and his shoulders were broad. Again, they were peppered with scars, but so were his chest and his stomach... and his real arm, too. His scars didn’t really bug you. It wasn’t long before he looked over his shoulder at you and asked, “Well? What are you waiting for?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You want me to just... start?” You didn’t want to hurt the poor old fuck.</p><p><i>”Yes!”</i> He sounded both irritated and desperate.</p><p>“Okay,” you told him, and you started to move your hips. It felt weird to have a dick; even a rubber one, but it was also strangely satisfying to be the one doing the fucking, as opposed to the one getting fucked.</p><p>Once you’d found your rhythm, you decided to reach around him to see if he was hard. You were curious about how much he was really enjoying this. You found that his cock was as thick and rigid as it always was when you took your clothes off for him, and while you were a bit surprised, you were also happy to know how much he really seemed to love being filled up.</p><p>“Tell me I’m good,” he begged, and he groaned heartily as his dick leaked into your hand. What the hell did he mean by that? You were so deep inside of him that your own hips were pressed right up against his ass. He was so fucking warm.</p><p>“You’re good, Anakin,” you said, even though you thought it came out sounding stilted. You raised the hand that wasn’t holding his dick after that, and raked your nails down his back. He hadn’t asked you to do it; it just came naturally. Anyway, he liked to scratch at you when you rode his cock— why shouldn't you scratch him while you fucked him with yours?</p><p>“God fucking damnit!” he yelled, but he throbbed in your hand.</p><p><i>”You’re good, Anakin,”</i> you repeated, and you kept on slamming into him as quickly and deeply as you could. The base of the toy rubbed up against you in just the right spot while you did, and that made you moan along with him. Maybe— if you asked him nicely enough— he’d buy one with something on the other side, so you could feel just as good as he did the next time you did this. Anakin, after all, never asked for anything just once.</p><p>Finally, you saw his shoulders tense up, and he released a different type of groan. In no time, your hand was soaked with his pent-up neediness, and you were pulling out of him; unstrapping your big, weird, purple toy, and letting it fall to the floor. Anakin stayed bent over the arm of the couch. He was breathing heavily, now.</p><p>“You okay?” you asked, walking around to the front of the sofa so you could take a seat. </p><p>“Fine,” he breathed as he stood up. “Fuck, I needed that.”</p><p><i>”Why?”</i> you asked. You reached to grab his smokes off of the table in front of you. The table was made of plywood and milk crates.</p><p>“Because sometimes I like to get fucked up the ass,” he answered, as if it should have been obvious. Then, “Who said you could have one of those?”</p><p>“You did,” you told him. “In your car the other day, remember?” You took one out of the pack, stuck it in your mouth, and reached for his lighter. It had been sitting on the ‘table’ next to his cigarettes.</p><p>“So now you think you can just have one whenever you fucking want?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you said, taking a long and hard-earned drag. “I kind of do.”</p><p>He just scoffed at you, and bent over to grab one for himself before flopping down on the couch and holding his real hand out expectantly. You gave him his lighter, and he lit his cigarette, too. You sat together while you smoked, unclothed and silent.</p><p>“So,” you finally asked, “how long had it been, before tonight?”</p><p>“What?” He didn’t look at you. He had his head back, and his eyes closed.</p><p>“Since you last got fucked.”</p><p>“Too long.” He paused. “...Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem.” You meant that— as it turned out, taking Anakin from behind was fun.</p><p>He finished his smoke before you finished yours, because he always sucked them back like Phillip Morris was about to stop making them. After putting it out, he got down onto the floor and crawled up to the edge of the couch so that he was between your knees. He spread them with his hands (the false one was cold; it made you jump).</p><p>“What are you doing?” you asked, even though you already knew. You didn’t stop him.</p><p>“Trying to be fucking nice,” he said, looking up at you from between your legs. You liked it when he looked at you, just because he was so pretty. He was sad, too, though and whether he was laughing or drinking or licking your cunt, you could always see it come through in his eyes. He reminded you of a dying puppy sometimes, and it made him look years younger than he was.</p><p>“Oh. Okay, then,” you said. You guessed it should have been obvious. You shifted to give him easier access, and relaxed with the remainder of your smoke as Anakin started to use his mouth on you. He was talented (or maybe he was just experienced), and you couldn’t help but toss your head back and shout as he sucked on your folds, teased your clit with his tongue, and explored you with his only set of flesh-hewn fingers. </p><p>“That made you <i>this</i> wet?” he asked as he moved to bite the inside of your thigh.</p><p>“Fuck!” you yelled, because when Anakin bit, he tended to bite hard. Then, “Everything you get me to do to you makes me wet.”</p><p>“So you like fucking old-man ass as much as you like riding old-man cock?”</p><p>“I must,” you moaned, bucking into his hand while he kept on fingering you. Again, most nasty old men didn’t have Anakin’s body— or face, or dick, for that matter.</p><p>“My wife says I look like hammered shit,” he told you, like he’d read your mind. </p><p>“Fuck her, then.” You didn’t even know his wife.</p><p>“She won’t let me,” he retorted. “That’s why I fuck <i>you.”</i> </p><p>After that he stopped talking, and instead used his tongue to impose upon you the same sort of pleasure you’d been kind enough to give him with that big, slick dildo that was now sitting on the floor next to the couch. It didn’t take him very long because you were already worked up, and when he was finished, the insides of your thighs were dotted with angry-looking, bright-red teeth marks.</p><p>After siphoning up everything he’d made seep out of you with his weird attention, he rejoined you on the couch for another cigarette. Yours had burnt down to its filter in your hand, so you grabbed another one, too, after tossing your spent butt into an old coffee can he kept on the floor for doing just that. He didn’t say anything to you about taking another smoke.</p><p>“Why won’t your wife let you fuck her, Anakin?” You didn’t expect a real answer. You were mostly just curious about what he might say.</p><p>“Because she knows me too well,” he replied, and he laughed before blowing a few smoke rings out into the stale, hot air of the garage.</p><p>“What the fuck does that mean?” </p><p>“I guess it mostly means I need you to pick up the slack, doesn’t it?”</p><p>You laughed this time. Sitting up a bit taller, you reached over with the hand you weren’t using to smoke your cigarette and started to trace his abs with your index finger. Every so often, the raised ridge of some old-looking scar would interrupt the journey, so you’d let your finger go along it instead. He barely reacted; just kept on smoking.</p><p>“You have to go home soon, you know,” he said, when it was time for him to lean over and put out his cigarette.</p><p>“I want to stay.” You knew his cock would get hard again soon, and you had been hoping to have him put it inside you before you had to go.</p><p>“You can’t. My wife and kids’ll be home in a bit.”</p><p>“Do you think you could fuck me quick before they come back?” you asked. You just wanted to be filled up.</p><p>He looked at you, and at your own cum still glistening on the insides of your thighs. It was all around his mouth, too. “Didn’t I already get you off?” he asked. “You’re such a goddamn slut. What do you need my dick for?”</p><p>“I just like it,” you told him. </p><p>“Next time.” </p><p>He sounded dismissive, but you believed him. He eyed the pile of clothes you’d left in the corner, and you knew that meant he wanted you to put them on and leave. You might have argued with him about it, but if his family was coming home, you knew he was right. You liked doing what you did with him, and you weren’t about to ruin it for a quick fuck you could just come back and get later.</p><p>“...Fine,” you conceded. You got up and got dressed, eyeing Anakin the entire time. </p><p>“What the hell are you looking at?” </p><p>“You.”</p><p>He scoffed. “You’re fucking stupid.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>You did know, but you didn’t really care. If you were stupid for wanting him, then he was stupid for wanting you too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that was my favourite chapter of a fic I started &amp; scrapped months ago. Probably better that I shelved it, eh? I know I should maybe just keep it to myself, but it’s so sexy(?) and funny and weird (especially without any context) that I couldn’t stop myself from sharing it when I rediscovered it tonight.</p><p>...I promise to write an actual story next time. :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>